


Christmas Homecoming in the Bunker

by ParkerKelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Very SPN XMas secret Santa gift, an outside look in from A Family Christmas with a focus on Dean/Cas instead of reader point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Homecoming in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psynatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Family Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407010) by [ParkerKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly). 



It was the beginning of December and Dean, Sam, and Castiel had been on a hunt for an Alpha for about a week. The last place they had tracked the beast to, Cas was injured, badly. Dean thanked the God he didn’t believe in that angels couldn’t turn when bitten, and that Sam had broken free to kill the vamp before any more damage was done. If it was up to Dean, Cas never would have joined them on this mission, but the Alpha had taken one of his sisters as a chew toy. Sure, most angels were dicks, but Anna had treated them well, and it was the right thing to do, to rescue her. Dean always did get himself tied up when dealing with more than one vampire, and while Sam was executing the majority of the nest, Castiel freed him from the wooden pole he’d found himself strapped to. Dean caught Castiel’s blue eyes gazing at him, meeting them for a moment and forgetting where he was. He often did that when he met the angel’s eyes, losing track of where he was, what he was doing, or what his name was. It was Sam who interrupted and brought Dean back to the reality they were standing in. With the touch of Dean’s shoulder from his brother, Dean snapped out of his stupor over Cas, “Hey, you alright? Dean?” Sam asked, concerned. Clearing his throat and looking down at the ground to avoid showing his brother he had been blushing, “Yeah, I’m fine. You alright? Did you get bit?” noticing the blood on Sam’s face and neck. “I’m fine, this?” pointing to the surface injury, “this isn’t mine, just a scratch.

The three of them piled into the Impala, once the nest had been confirmed as clear, and began the long drive home to the bunker. They were all tired, weary, and in desperate need of sleep. However, Sam being the giant moose that he was, passed out first in the passenger seat. Dean offered Sam to take the back, knowing he would be the first to fall, and it would give him a chance to talk to Cas, to be next to him, without interruption from his brother, or the girlfriend Sam left behind at their home. The girl had been someone the brothers brought in under their wing after a Rugaru hunt. She was a damn good hunter herself and possibly a better tracker than Dean, but knowing she had a few too many close calls with vamps, all three of them were insistent she stay behind. The truth was, Sam would have been devastated if something happened to her, just as Dean would be irrecoverably damaged if anything happened to his angel. 

As the engine purred and the Impala made its way down the dark highway, Dean kept a watchful eye on the rearview mirror. Whenever Cas was around, he couldn’t help but steal glances at any given moment. The angel had intoxicated him since their first meeting, but it wasn’t until Purgatory that he’d realized just how much he’d loved Cas. When his grace was stolen and he became human, Dean even set him up with clothes, and what money he could, before choicelessly sending him out. That hurt Dean the most, not being able to tell Cas he could stay there when he needed it, but that was in the past and Cas had his own room now. It was also confirmation for Dean when he’d found out Cas slept with April. Dean was jealous, which was a new feeling for him; using Gadreel to bring him back after being run through, there was no way he’d lose his angel after everything they had been through. No way at all. Not after demons, the apocalypse, lack of trust, dying and coming back, and certainly not after purgatory. The truth was, Dean was more in love with Cas than anyone he knew. 

He’d never told Sam explicitly, but he knew. He noticed, while Dean had a reputation for sleeping around with women, he had an eye for men too. Dean had thought he’d kept it hidden, but his brother knew. Sam also knew that Dean was in love with Cas and would wait for him to say anything about it. This scared Dean the most; many times after hunts when Cas wasn’t with them, Dean would rehearse how he would tell Sam as he slept. He’d had the conversation a thousand times in his head and even said the words out loud a few times, “Sammy, I’m in love, with Cas. Sorry if it’s not what you’d hoped for me, but it took me by surprise too. I’m happy you found someone, and I hope you’ll be happy for us.” Once, Sam stirred awake and grumbled an “I know”, before falling immediately back to sleep. Dean took this as confirmation and left it alone, but always wondered if Sam really knew what was going on with him. 

Stealing glances back and forth during the drive, Cas was wide awake in the backseat while Dean drove home. They would smile at each other, Cas reaching up to grasp Dean’s shoulder now and then with an, “I know,” comment. Seeing as the drive home was going to be longer than expected, Dean pulled off to a roadside motel. Reserving two rooms at the front desk, Cas helped Sam into his bed in one of them. Dean went into the other one while Cas followed, his hand on Dean’s shoulder as they entered the room. Closing the door behind him, the angel gripped tight his human’s arm, pressing him against the door while Dean locked it. Dean sighed and smiled, “As long as I’m back before Sammy wakes up, you know how he gets.” Cas looked down at his former charge, leaning into him, “of course.” Dean took Castiel’s chin in his hand, turning his face toward him, placing his lips on to Cas’. It wasn’t their first kiss, nor would it be their last, but something about Cas always made everything feel like the first time, every time. Dean carefully removed the coat that Cas had found as a replacement to his old trench, loosening the blue and white striped tie that Claire had given him, as Cas willingly let Dean dominate him for the time being. There came a point at every instance they made love that Dean would change from controlling Cas to letting Cas dominate and control him. Dean had thoroughly inspected Cas’ neck with his lips, ensuring the vampire from earlier did not in fact, bite his angel. Not that he could turn, but the thought of imperfections on Cas’ body bothered Dean. The tattoo was an exception. By now they all had tattoos from possession, angel warding, and other protection symbols that were necessary in their line of work. It still felt odd after all this time to love Cas the way he did, but it was the most complete Dean had ever felt also. They made love that night while Sam slept in the room next door, after which, Cas pulled Dean into him, laying soft kisses along the spot his handprint had once been burned into Dean’s skin. There was nothing but a shallow scar there now as the years passed and the initial wound healed. Cas and Dean both often laughed at how the imprint was Castiel’s way of calling ‘dibs’ on Dean, and after all these years, they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

The Winchester had fallen asleep in his angel's arms and not made it back to his brother's room by morning. They awoke to the sound of Sam knocking on the door, “Dean, are you in there? Cas?” Dean startled awake and hurried to get dressed. He didn’t want his brother to find out this way… as he hurried and got dressed, he tossed the ill-fitting black suit toward Castiel, urging him to get out of bed himself. “Yeah Sammy, I’ll uh… I’ll be right there.” Dean had slipped his boots on just as he opened the door and Cas was adjusting his tie.  
“You slept here?” Sam almost sounded jealous, he wasn’t, but waking up to an empty motel room had shocked him since he last knew of being in the car on the way home.  
“Yeah man, we were talking and I must have passed out or something.” Dean replied, while Cas gave a look of ‘bullshit’ toward their direction. It was a look that Sam had seen before, when Dean was trying to cover something up from his brother.  
“Listen, we should probably get a move on, I don’t want to leave her waiting for too long, and we’ve got work to do on the Metatron thing.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right… we should go.” Dean looked back at Cas, “See you at the car, man.” 

A few hours later they arrived home to quite the surprise. Sam opened the door, turned on the lights, and shrieked with child-like enthusiasm... It looked like Christmas exploded in their home. He’d never tell Dean, but it was his favorite holiday, even if the last time they celebrated was when Dean was getting ready to go to Hell for him. Cas was in awe of the sudden liveliness of the place, pleased with the vibrancy of colors and amount of work one could accomplish in a few days, where as Dean was incredibly displeased the second he saw it all. There was garland everywhere, garland, ribbon, ornaments, bows, and glitter. Sam’s girlfriend had taken it upon herself to decorate while the three of you were out. “No, no, no, no, no! We don’t do Christmas and we certainly don’t decorate.” It was enough to put anyone in a bad mood immediately upon sight. Pausing for several moments, after grabbing a beer, “alright, well, you know… it looks good.” Dean resigning to everything she had done after seeing how happy Sam and Cas were with the décor; he knew he would be shut down if he were to mention taking it down. The following day, Sam and her left for town to fetch a tree, preferably a tall one, trying to make the holiday complete as possible. Dean had one rule for this, they could not take Baby. She was off limits if they were bringing home a giant pine.

This also gave Dean and Cas a chance to have the bunker to themselves, which didn’t happen often. While they were gone, Dean retrieved a couple of beers from the fridge and turned on Netflix in the common room. Cas joined him, snuggling into Dean while Dean threw his arm around the angel. Dean liked how he could just relax and didn’t have to be something he wasn’t with Cas, something he never even had with Lisa. Every girl he’d been serious about, there were always pieces of his life he had to hide, to keep secret, he didn’t have to do that anymore and that made Dean feel incredibly at ease. Cas broke the silence after an hour or so, “Are you happy?” the look of shock on Dean’s face spoke volumes, “what do you mean?” confused, but generally intrigued by the question. “I mean, are you happy, with me?” Dean’s green eyes softened to his blue eyed angel as he took Cas’ face in his hands, “of course I am. I have my life, I’m free of the mark, and I have you. What more could I want?” The answer did not satisfy Cas, “well, maybe one day you’ll feel comfortable enough to tell Sam. I love you, but I can’t hide forever.” Dean sank his head at the remark. What more did Cas want? He was already in Dean’s room almost every night, if only to hold each other and keep the nightmares away. Cas had his own room, a key, and a car, he had everything he could want from Dean… except honesty to his brother. That’s what Cas wanted. When it finally clicked, Cas was already leaning up on the couch from the sound of Sam and his girl coming in through the garage with the tree. 

The four of them set it up and began decorating it, but chose to finish the following day. It had been a tough hunt for all and she wasn’t feeling quite well. That night, Cas had crawled into Dean’s bed as usual because of Dean’s nightmares. “shh, it’s okay…” Cas would whisper in the Winchester’s ear, holding him a little tighter than normal. This was a bad one. Cas could tell by the screams that Dean was dreaming of when he was a demon. It was also a time that no one wanted to remember. Cas had held onto him so tight they fell asleep in position, it was Dean squirmed awake from not being able to move for hours… breaking the angels grip and staring at the strong jaw line that awaited him when he turned around. Other features were soft, the slight curve of his nose, the shape and feel of his lips when they were kissed, and the tan skin that turned red at Dean’s touch. He softly traced the line of his angel’s jaw, kissing the dimple of his chin, then his lips, waking Castiel. Before long, Dean found himself on the bottom and his bow legs wrapped around Cas’s waist while the entire length of Cas was inside him. They had rarely had sex facing each other, but when their eyes locked on each other, the green meeting the blue, there was passion and love there which Dean hadn’t known from anyone before. It was a rare emotional treat which caused Dean to come all over himself, much of it landing on Cas as well. While Cas rhythmically moved within Dean, he could feel Dean tighten all around him, almost like he was willing Cas to come inside him, forcefully. Heavy breathing from them both, Cas landed on top of Dean, kissing him hard as he exited the hole he had plundered. They lay there for a few moments in a post-orgasmic bliss that neither had found with anyone else. 

Dean stood up, naked, grabbing Cas’ hand and a wet towel to clean each other up before heading down the hall. Cas wanted to grab a robe as they exited the room but Dean insisted he leave it. Dean had an idea and wanted Cas’ help to complete it. They stood in the common room bare as could be, while Sam and his girl slept in their room, decorating the Christmas tree that had been set up earlier that day. Dean hadn’t experienced a proper Christmas since his mom died, he barely remembered them. He’d never been able to celebrate with the many people he loved, but to have his brother and his angel here were enough for him to want to do it right. They spent a good share of the night placing the lights, ornaments, and rest of the garland on the tree while making sure there was room underneath for presents, just in case. It was the most romantic thing the two of them had done to date, and though it was a simple thing, it was knowing the two of them did it together was enough to make the holiday more bearable for Dean. It was worth it the next morning to see Sam’s face when the tree was completely decorated, leaving only the star to put on top. Since Sam was the tallest, he’d left that job for him. 

The weeks went by and more of the same while the presents under the tree grew. Dean wouldn’t say that he was out to town a few times to get gifts, but he knew the others weren’t exactly stupid either. Christmas morning arrived and Dean was woken up by the sound of Sam and his girl down the hall. Quiet was something they needed to learn, especially when Cas was around with him. There were times when her screams made him want Cas more than ever and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. After he heard them make their way to the kitchen and the sound of the coffee pot start up, Dean quickly reached for his angel, finding him just there on the other side of the bed. Waking him up with a stroke of the hand and grip of his length, Cas grew while Dean took him in his mouth. Wanting to give his angel everything of him, to show him how much he was loved, Dean swallowed him whole, over and over again until the salty brine was full on Dean’s tongue. Dean tasted and took the liquid whole while Cas moaned in delight, surprised that his human was so pleasurable with only his mouth. Dean slowly crawled toward Castiel’s face, laying kisses on him along the way, laying claim to what was his and paying special attention to the scar from the angel blade. That was one wound that would remain as a reminder of when he’d nearly lost his love. Cas gripped Dean by the wrists, spreading his legs wide to ensure Dean's comfort. Dean was as hard as could be. Cas raised his hips for Dean to enter into him, something that didn’t normally happen, but Dean wasn’t going to say no. He entered his angel with care, caution, and gently, not wanting to hurt him. Their foreheads touching and laying soft kisses on each other while Dean moved back and forth within him; this was a feeling that neither expected. To feel this much love and affection for the other. Cas had fallen for him and Dean had rebelled against all he knew, for him. They had broken relationships, people, and family, all for each other. Theirs was truly a love that would be rivaled for the ages as nothing would come close to how utterly complete they made the other. As Dean could feel Cas grip around the length of him, he came within the angel. “And good morning to you too,” Castiel said as Dean exited him, lying down to catch his breath. “Merry Christmas, Cas.” 

The smell of coffee stirred Dean out of bed, tossing on his boxers and a robe, slowly entering the kitchen from the hallway. “Coffee, black, now,” as he said his good mornings to Sam and his girl. Cas came slowly behind him into the room wearing an old AC/DC shirt of Dean’s and sweatpants. They both had fluffy messed up hair and looked as though they had forgotten to shave the day before. Sam had raised an eyebrow in Dean’s direction but Dean was too sated to notice that he was being obvious in regard to Cas. Sitting at the table while breakfast was being laid out, the two of them couldn’t stop eye-fucking each other, certain there was no one else in the room. The four of them slowly made their way to the common room; Sam and his girl settling in on one couch while Cas sat cross legged in front of Dean, helping him pull presents out from under the tree. Dean wanted to play the role of Santa and distribute as necessary, opening the gifts one by one with everyone taking their turns. All together Sam had received a book of Sherlock Holmes, an engraved pocket watch, and a new hunting jacket. Dean had opened a pair of noise-canceling wireless headphones, a choice bottle of scotch, and the DVD set for Game of Thrones. Castiel had the materials he needed to begin beekeeping, a real, valid ID with his name on it and birth records to match helping to establish his identity, and a new solid blue tie. Cas would never tell Sam that he’d preferred the striped one that Claire gave him, as it had sentimental meaning, though he understood why Sam might think he wanted one like the old one again. The three boys had also received dog-tags with a Winchester Family Crest engraved on them and their names. Sam vowed to never take his off, while Dean thought it was one of the coolest things he’d seen; Cas, on the other hand, finally felt as though he was truly family and that meant more than almost anything to him. Almost. 

When all the paper was cleaned up, and everyone thought there were no more presents, Dean pulled out one more for Castiel. The box was fairly large and wrapped in red and white candy-cane striped paper with a giant green bow. “For me? Are you sure?” he asked Dean as he carefully took the present from him. “Yeah, it’s for you.” Cas took the box, unwrapping it carefully, as though there was something precious inside. Dean continued, "I know your old one got damaged, and then you left it behind, but it’s not the same… this new one, isn’t the same and I know you’re uncomfortable in it sometimes.”  
Cas pulled the tan fabric out of the box, holding it up, tears forming in those blue eyes of his. “Dean, I…I can’t take this.”  
“You can, and you will. You have your mojo, you can relate to us too, and, well, I love you okay? I love all of you but..,. well, yeah.”  
Cas stood up and tried on the new trench coat. Dean stood with him, patting the angels shoulders, making sure he got the right size.  
“Looks good. Do you like it?”  
“Dean, I love it. And, I love you too.” Cas leaned in to kiss Dean gently, and briefly, in front of Sam and his girlfriend. Dean returned his kiss with a smile. Cas walked away while Sam’s girlfriend freaked out briefly, asking him, “are they... no… really?” She was elated at the confirmation and Sam was happy the elephant in the room was finally out. Sam smiled, saying, “as long as my brother is happy, then I’m happy,” kissing her on the forehead as she leaned back down on to his shoulder.

Cas came back wearing his new coat and Dean refilled coffee and tea for all, Dean telling her, “thanks for putting this all together, otherwise, this wouldn't have happened, and I guess some traditions aren't so bad," giving her a wink, before he sat on the other couch and Cas nestled into him. For the first time, Dean tossed his arm around his angel in front of everyone, and it was a relief for everything to be out in the open.


End file.
